


El meets Nancy

by simone_around



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dildos, Dry Humping, F/F, Girls Kissing, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simone_around/pseuds/simone_around
Summary: El catches Nancy masturbating while exploring the Wheeler house during season 1.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 32
Kudos: 25





	El meets Nancy

Eleven was bored hiding in the fort in the Wheeler basement. Mike’s family was always out all day anyway, so she figured why not go exploring. The 12-year-old girl creeped upstairs and started exploring the house. Not only was she not supposed to leave the basement, Mike would also be mad at her for not putting on any clothes.

Eleven was completely naked. Ever since she had first taken off the wet clothes when Mike, Lucas and Dustin brought her in from the rain, she had refused to put anything else on. None of the clothes Mike offered her were as comfortable as the hospital gown she usually wore. She liked her body to be free and preferred going naked. If nobody was allowed to see her, then what was even the point of wearing clothes?

Despite the boys telling her she should put something on, they clearly enjoyed looking at her exposed body. Whenever they hung out they would always stare at her pink nipples atop her budding titties and at her cute little pussy and round butt. She also noticed they got big bulges in their pants when they stared at her and she wanted to know what caused the bulges, but Mike never wanted to tell her. Looking at the bulges made her pussy wet though, and she often passed the time rubbing her pussy while thinking about the bulges.

In fact she was rubbing her pussy absentmindedly with one hand as she explored the house, not even caring about the juices running down her legs and even dripping onto the floor. She was surprised when she heard a voice. Usually at this time Mike and Nancy were at school, Ted was at work and Karen was hanging out with friends with Holly. El realized the voice was a girl’s moan and was coming from Nancy’s bedroom.

El peeked into the door, still rubbing herself as she saw where the noise was coming from. Nancy was lying on her bed completely naked, and she was fucking herself with a big plastic dildo. El got even wetter as she watched Nancy fuck herself. Her A-cup breasts bounced with each thrust and her nipples were rock hard. Her legs were spread wide so El could get a good luck at her soaking wet teen pussy as the dildo went in and out of her.

El rubbed herself harder as she watched, even humping her pussy against the doorframe and getting juices all over it. She couldn’t help but moan as her clit rubbed against the wall but Nancy’s moans were even louder so she didn’t hear El. Nancy used one hand to play with her breasts and El decided to copy her and play with her nipples. She wondered if she’d have boobs like that someday, or possibly ones even bigger.

Nancy moaned even louder as she fucked herself harder with the dildo, glad she had stayed home “sick” from school to masturbate instead. Her juices were leaking out like crazy all over her legs and the bed and she was super close to cumming. She moaned “Oh yeah, fuck me Steve!” as she imagined the toy was Steve’s big cock fucking her instead.

El assumed that meant the sex toy was called “Steve.” She really wanted a Steve of her own as she humped her horny pussy even harder against the wall. She imagined Mike, Lucas and Dustin unzipping their pants and revealing they had Steves of their own hidden in there. She would lie down on the table while all three boys fucked her with their big hard Steves.

Just as she imagined this, Nancy finally came. She pushed the dildo even deeper inside of her as her whole body shook with pleasure. “Oh fuck yes, Steve!” she screamed as her pussy juices squirted out like crazy all over her hand and the sheets. El started to cum too, all over the wall and floor and she copied Nancy and moaned the same thing.

Nancy’s eyes opened wide as she heard El’s moans and she quickly got up, the dildo falling out of her cunt as she walked over to the door. She thought Mike might be spying on her and totally forgot she was totally naked and leaking juices as she rushed to catch him. She was shocked to see a little naked girl outside her door instead, still moaning while slowly humping up against the door frame as her orgasm ended.

Nancy quickly covered her boobs and dripping pussy. “Who are you?”

El stepped away from the door but didn’t bother covering herself, so Nancy could see her budding titties and dripping pussy completely exposed. “Eleven…”

Nancy was confused by what that meant, but she realized the girl had been masturbating to her and that turned her on. “Are you a friend of Mike’s?”

El nodded even while continuing to touch herself like it was a casual thing. “Can I play with… Steve?”

Nancy was confused for a second, but then realized El meant her dildo. “You mean this?” She pointed to the toy soaked in her juices. El nodded. “Uh, if you want?”

El smiled and rushed into the room, immediately getting on the bed to inspect the toy. Nancy stared in awe as El began to rub it against her body, getting the older girl’s juices all over her little titties and face and even sucking some of them off.

Nancy stopped covering herself and began to finger herself and play with her tits again as she watched the younger girl explore the dildo. “Try putting it in your pussy.”

El looked down at her pussy and then at the dildo and decided to give it a try and copy Nancy. She moaned as she pushed the toy against her small pussy lips. Nancy started to moan too as she watched and pleasured herself with her hands. El looked so cute and sexy pushing the toy inside herself. She barely got two inches inside before she orgasmed again, squirting her juices super hard all over the toy and sheets.

“T-too big…” El moaned. Nancy smiled and climbed on the bed with her. “Nothing’s too big if you try hard enough.” She helped El spread her legs wide and then took hold of the dildo. El moaned and squirmed as Nancy pushed it further in. El’s whole body shook with pleasure and she squirted again, this time splashing her juices all over Nancy’s naked body. Her juices continued to squirt out until all six inches of the dildo were inside and her whole body felt amazing and hot.

“How does it feel?” Nancy smiled at the squirming girl leaking juices. El smiled back. “Really… good.”

But Nancy wasn’t down yet. She started thrusting the toy in and out of El’s cunt, causing her to moan even harder. Nancy then leaned down and started to suck on El’s hard nipples, making her squirt yet again as they were so sensitive. El decided to return the favor and sat up so she could suck on Nancy’s boobs while Nancy fucked her with the dildo.

Now Nancy was sitting with El in her lap, with the younger girl sucking the older teen’s sensitive a-cup boobs as Nancy fucked her harder and harder and played with El’s nipples with her other hand. Nancy’s own soaked pussy felt good from rubbing against El’s naked butt and she was going to cum again soon.

El moaned super hard as she came the hardest she ever had before. Her hips bucked off Nancy’s lap and she squirted bursts of juice all over Nancy’s body and the bed sheets. She was moaning so loud Nancy worried the neighbors would hear and she quickly silenced the younger girl by kissing her passionately. As they kissed, El’s body rubbing against Nancy’s cunt made Nancy cum as well and her own juices squirted all over her thighs and El’s cute little butt.

Even after cumming that hard though, both girls were still horny. They stopped kissing and smiled at each other, then looked down at their sticky bodies. “You made a huge mess. I won’t tell Mike what happened if you clean me up with your mouth.”

El was happy to lick Nancy clean even without that promise. Nancy lied down on her back and El climbed on top of her. She got to work quickly, spreading Nancy’s pussy lips with her fingers and then burying her face in her cunt to lick up all the juices. Meanwhile her cut little pussy was right over Nancy’s face, dripping more juices. Nancy happily licked them up and enjoyed the taste, then reached up to grab her butt. El moaned into Nancy’s pussy as Nancy fingered her butthole and ate her own pussy. Both girls moaned into each other’s cunts as they licked each other clean, lapping up juices as fast as they could make them and fingering and sucking on each other’s clits.

Their sensitive nipples even rubbed against each other and made them feel even better. They were leaking so much juice they could never clean it all up but they didn’t care as they felt amazing. Soon they couldn’t hold on any longer and both started to squirt like crazy, splashing each other’s faces in a ton of tasty warm juices that they happily lapped up.

Nancy had one last surprise left though. She got up and opened her drawer, revealing an even bigger two-headed dildo. El gasped when she was it. “Two Steves?”

Nancy giggled. “One for you and one for me.” She moaned as she pushed one end into her own cunt and then sat down in front of El. El grabbed the other hand and slowly put it inside herself, squirting yet again as it filled her cunt.

The two girls began to thrust their hips as they slowly moved closer together. Soon, the dildo was completely inside both of them, with their pussies rubbing directly together as they were filled up by the huge sex toy. Neither was sure who had more of the toy inside them but they didn’t care as they embraced and started making out again.

They kissed each other passionately and moaned into each other’s mouths as their nipples and clits rubbed together and their pussies squirted more and more juice onto each other. Nancy then pushed El down onto her back and started thrusting her hips harder to essentially fuck El with the dildo inside both of them. If someone had walked by their room they’d see Nancy’s sexy bouncing ass with a little bit of the pink dildo below fucking between both of their soaked pussies and El’s smaller ass grinding against the bed.

They squirted over and over as they moaned into each other’s mouths, both aching to cum again. Finally, they couldn’t take it anymore and they came together. Both El’s and Nancy’s juices sprayed out all over each other and the sheets, completely soaking Nancy’s bed with their combined cum.

They slowly pulled apart and let the dildo fall out of both of them, with even more juices leaking out of their now empty pussies. El finally got up and started to leave.

She turned back to Nancy. “Don’t tell Mike.” Nancy nodded. She’d have to clean up and find out who that girl was sometime later.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been gone for a while. I have a few ideas I want to write but also I'll still do requests so please let me know what you want. I also want to write stuff based on the show I am not okay with this, so if you have ideas for that let me know.


End file.
